Gone Jango Pt 1
by EGORE85
Summary: On a flight to Malastare, a republic cruiser is attacked by a bounty hunter. After disabling the ship’s communications, the unknown hunter escapes and leaves the confused clones floating in dead space. Obi-Wan is called to capture the bounty hunter.


6

'**GONE JANGO'**

**(Part one of E. C. McGrath's 'GONE JANGO' series)**

_During a routine flight to the planet Malastare, a republic supply cruiser was attacked by a lone bounty hunter. After disabling the ship's communications, the unknown hunter escaped with all of Malastare's supplies and left the confused, and bewildered clones floating in uncharted space. –_

Captain Rex walked down the narrow corridor of the crippled supply cruiser and entered the communication room where many clones struggled to get their communications back online. The mood of the room was quiet, even gloomy, and it was obvious the men hadn't gotten anywhere but Rex asked anyway.

"How are we coming, boys?" He asked as he gazed around the room.

"No good, sir," Answered one of the clones as he huddled over a small computer terminal. "This bounty hunter crippled us good."

"Don't give up hope yet." Rex replied.

"Sir!" Another clone called from the corner.

"What is it soldier?" Rex asked as he turned and wandered over.

"We managed to recover the security feed," Answered the clone. "The unknown hunter tried to delete it but we've recovered three seconds of lost footage."

The clone directed Rex's attention upwards, to a closed circuit surveillance screen displaying a dark hallway of the ship and hit play.

"There's the intruder," The clone explained as a dark shadow raced down the narrow hall passed the security camera. "Unfortunately it's too dark to make a positive identification."

"Do a full diagnostic on the hunter's image all the same," Rex ordered. "We might be able to get a body-type match at least."

"Yes, sir." The clone agreed, then a battle droid was caught on the security feed as it followed the unknown bounty hunter.

"So, the intruder wasn't alone." Rex said aloud as the screen switched to static.

"Separates, sir?"

"Maybe."

The clone activated the diagnostic scan and found a match instantly. Judging by the weight and build of the bounty hunter's body, it was a 98% match to that of a teenage clone.

"It can't be!" Rex declared. "Our intruder was a clone?!"

"He must have 'Gone Jango', sir," The clone replied. "But what's he doing attacking us, and why is he hanging with a clanker?!"

"Captain Rex, sir!" The first clone shouted as he rebooted the system and got them back online. "Communications are fully restored."

"And not a minute too soon," Rex replied as he turned. "Patch me through to the Jedi temple, something tells me we're going to need their help solving this mystery."

"Sir, yes, sir." The clone complied as he opened a port and stepped back as a hologram of Master Yoda and master Obi Wan appeared above them.

"Master Yoda," Rex greeted. "General Kenobi."

"Rex," Obi Wan greeted back. "We've been having difficulties communicating your ship, is everything alight?"

"No, actually it's not." Rex answered.

"What problem do you seem to have, commander?" Yoda asked.

"We were targeted by a bounty hunter who took all Malastare's supplies and left us stranded in space."

"Another ship we will send, to retrieve you and your men."

"It gets worse." Rex said. "The unknown hunter has a 98% body-type match to a clone."

"So we have a rouge clone out there somewhere," Obi Wan stated. "And he's attacking our ships."

"So it would appear." Rex agreed.

"Sit tight, Rex," Obi Wan replied. "I'll personally assemble a rescue party and come get you."

"Thanks, general," Rex nodded. "You're speed will be appreciated."

Obi Wan shuffled impatiently through the Jedi temple and sped into the training room where Anakin and Ahsoka were practicing their sabre skills. They paid him no notice as first, lost in deep training, but when they felt the disturbance and Anakin turned to his former master with great concern.

"What is it, master?" He asked as his blue sabre retracted.

"Well," Obi Wan answered with a grim face. "We have a problem."

The sound of the '_Twilight' _hummed as it jerked its way out of hyperspace and headed toward the crippled supply cruiser. Behind the '_Twilight_' a massive republic carrier vessel appeared with a boom and settled itself in the cruiser's wake.

Aboard the '_Twilight_', Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan caught sight of the dead ship as it drifted within the lonely space. To look at her you wouldn't tell she had anything wrong with her, but using the scanners, Anakin picked up the true devastation left by the unknown clone.

"There's no way we're flying that ship out of here, master," Anakin informed Obi-Wan as he turned to him with concern. "The hunter fried the lot, navigations, controls."

"Lucky we brought a spare ship with us then." Obi-Wan replied with a calm attitude.

Anakin docked the '_Twilight_' and they all went aboard the motionless craft. A group of three clones escorted Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka and R2 to the bridge, where Captain Rex was awaiting them.

"General Kenobi," Rex greeted with relief. "It's good to see you, all of you."

"Captain Rex," Obi-Wan began. "We have a vessel outside waiting to rescue your men."

"Thank the cloner," Rex sighed as he pressed the evacuate alarm. "I can't wait to return to the capital."

"That might pose a problem." Anakin declared.

"I spoke with Commander Kody on the way here," Obi-Wan continued after directing a frown Anakin's way. "He's leading a regiment on Thisspias with Master Windo. I informed him of the situation, and due to recent evidence that has been brought to light, he feels it'd be best you don't return to Coruscant with your men, but rather aid Anakin and myself capture this unknown bounty hunter."

"Yes, of course, General," Rex agreed with a firm nod. "But what evidence was brought to light?"

"It would appear this renegade clone has attacked our cruisers before, several times actually," Obi-Wan answered as he ventured to the observation platform and looked out over the escape pods as they blasted their way toward awaiting rescue. "Over the past month he's attacked thirteen of our cruisers. He attacked Master Plo Koon's ship coming out of hyperspace over Alderaan about an hour after he attacked yours, that makes fifteen that we know of. Fortunately Master Plo managed to attached a homing beacon to the hull of the renegade's craft, a Firespray, I believe."

"Something about all this suddenly sounds very familiar." Rex declared.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "That crossed my mind also. Jango Fett."

"But Jango Fett is dead," Anakin stated. "Master Windo took his head back on Geonosis. We were all there."

"I wasn't." Ahsoka said in a happy, yet unhelpful tone.

"Okay," Anakin re-evaluated. "Maybe Snips, here, wasn't, but Obi-Wan and I were, and we both saw it. Jango Fett is dead!"

"I tend to side with Master Skywalker," Rex fumbled. "The battle of Geonosis was my first fire-fight. There's no doubt in my mind that Jango is deceased."

"Copy-cat, maybe?" Ahsoka asked.

"Too early to tell," Obi Wan announced. "The only path we can follow is the one laid out for us. We must follow that beacon, maybe then we'll get some answers."

***

Floating in the middle of dead space, the '_Invisible Hand_' waited to rendezvous with the recently famous, and well sort after Firespray transport. General Grievous stood in absolute silence, except for the occasional cough or choke, with Asajj Ventress behind him, masking the disapproval and contempt she felt toward him and his entire droid army.

"How much longer?" Ventress asked with a deep voice and an eye roll.

"Patience, Ventress, patience," Grievous spat in his asthmatic voice. "He'll be here."

"He better be," She spat back. "Count Dooku isn't pleased you brought his into this, after what happened to his father, he might want revenge on us."

"He only blames one person for the death of his father, Ventress, and that isn't us."

"You better hope so, General, or it'll be your head on the chopping block."

"Don't try and threaten me," Grievous replied without feeling as he narrows his cold gaze upon her hideous face. "There's nothing about you I find threatening."

"Then you're obviously more stupid than you look."

"Sir," Announced a battle droid manning a computer. "Scanners are picking up a Firespray class transport about to drop out of hyperspace in our sector."

"See, Ventress," Grievous said as he turned his gaze back toward the endless black before him. "There was no need to worry. Fett will prove himself a valuable ally."

The rouge Firespray jumped out of hyperspace and blasted toward the '_Invisible Hand_' with thunderous speed. The Firespray docked and two Magnaguards showed the bounty hunter to the bridge as he yelled to his camouflage battle droid to keep up.

"Ah, Captain Fett," General Grievous greeted as the bounty hunter entered the bridge and looked around. "How good it is to finally meet you in person. I've heard so many good things about your father."

"Can we just get down to business?" The bounty hunter asked in that official, stubborn tone all the clone share as he stepped into the light to reveal his shimmering green armour.

"As you wish, Boba." Ventress declared as she stepped out of the gloom and stood in the same light as him. "You've crippled fifteen republic ships for us, and now we must pay up. Congratulations."

"Here are the coordinates to the location of the Jedi you seek," Grievous explained as he handed Boba Fett and hologram. "But I must warn you, this Jedi is a tough one."

"Nothing I can't tackle." Boba replied as he took the information and passed his on to his battle hardened companion.

"And how is the battle droid we gave you working out?" Grievous asked with smiling eyes. "A most generous gift, if I do say so myself."

"Honestly, I think he slows me down," Boba answered with a snarl. "Are all your droid as stupid and clumsy as this one?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Ventress answered with an eye roll.

"Amazing they pose such difficultly to the republic clone army." He stated.

"In a real fire-fight," Grievous declared with frustration. "Your droid will prove his worth."

"I hope so." Boba retorted as he turned away.

"Boba, before you go," Ventress hissed. "My master, Count Dooku, and I were wondering if you might be willing to join our separatist movement, officially? We could use a talented hunter like you on our side, and I'm sure you would agree that a steady paycheque would serve in your best interests."

"Look," Boba began as his turned back around. "I work strictly freelance. I have no interest in getting involved in your movement or war. However, in saying that, if any other freelance jobs arise, don't hesitate to call."

"Understood," Ventress said with a slight nod. "I respect such a work ethic in one still so young."

"I'm not as young as I look," He declared. "I had to grow up fast and I'm the better for it."

"Of course you are." She replied with a smile.

"Now may I go kill my Jedi?"

"Be our guest." Grievous answered as he gestured an open palm to the doors.

"We'll be in touch, if anything freelance come up." Ventress stated.

"Ma'am." Boba nodded, then left the bridge and his battle droid rushed to keep up.

"See, what did I tell you, Ventress?" Grievous exclaimed. "Fett will prove himself to a valuable ally, you will see."

***

The cockpit of the '_Twilight_' was becoming increasingly crowded, with Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex and R2-D2 all crammed into its hull. They had traced the homing beacon to a dead-spot in space, where no transmissions could either be sent or received.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka voiced as they travelled through hyperspace and neared their destination.

"Don't let your feelings control you, Ahsoka," Anakin replied with the voice of a teacher. "Listen to them, they are important, but never forget that you, and you alone, are in command of your own destiny."

"Yes, master." She absorbed with respect.

"What you say is correct, Anakin," Obi-Wan interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "You have come far. However, what the girl feels is right."

"What are you saying, master?" Anakin asked.

"Reach out with your feelings, Anakin, surely you can feel it too. No good will come of this journey. There's a destiny here that is already doomed."

Suddenly R2 started to squeal and squeak as they reached their destination. Anakin gave the droid a nod and the '_Twilight_' jerked its way out of hyperspace before Grievous' monstrous ship, the '_Invisible Hand_'.

"Well," Obi-Wan spoke with concern. "We should have seen this one coming."

"Fighters, coming in" Anakin yelled as hundreds of vulture droids appeared out of the enemy ship's landing bay. "R2, evasive actions!"

"We should have brought a bigger ship." Rex declared with worry.

"I completely agree." Obi-Wan stated.

The vulture fighters opened fired and the '_Twilight_' began to shake violently as it was overwhelmed.

"We're going to get fried out here if we stay much longer!" Ahsoka snapped as R2 took control of the '_Twilight_' guns and fired back at the enemy.

"I know, I know," Anakin shouted as he randomly fiddled with dials and tried to take charge of the situation. "There's no way we can match their firepower. A retreat is necessary."

"Seems like we wasted our time taking this trip." Obi-Wan said with regret.

"You're not helping." Anakin spoke through his clenched teeth.

"The only way out of this is for us to jump into hyperspace," Ahsoka assessed as she cleared her mind and looked around the battle field. "But that's impossible with all these vulture droids flying around. I suggest we try to loose them first."

"Easier said that done, Snips." Anakin replied as his span and twirled the '_Twilight_' in a useless attempt to shake off their many enemies.

"Head for that small opening, master!" Ahsoka navigated as she pointed toward a sector where the vulture droids were thin.

Anakin did as she instructed and headed for the clearing. The vultures veered with him and kept on his tail but they had an empty path before them and hyperspace was now possible.

"Nice work, Snips," Anakin offered. "We might make a Jedi Knight of you yet."

"We have to survive this first." Obi-Wan interrupted.

"Won't be a problem, master," Anakin retorted with a sideways smile. "Lock the coordinate, R2. We best make for Coruscant, see what master Yoda makes of all this."

"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan exclaimed as he sat up in his chair.

"What is it?" Rex asked with anticipation.

"There's the rogue Firespray we're looking for." Obi-Wan answered as he pointed to it as it exited the cloak of the '_Invisible hand_'. "This might not be such a wasted trip after all."

"Guess our mission is back on track," Anakin boldly stated their cockpit continued to shake from the constant blasting from the trailing vultures. "I just love it when things come easy."

"Don't speak too soon, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied as they all watched the mysterious Firespray fire into hyperspace. "We still have to track this unknown clone down and get to the bottom of all this mess."

"We will, master," Anakin said. "You just have to have a little faith."

"Get us out of here, R2," Ahsoka ordered the droid as she sensed what Anakin was thinking. "Follow that Firespray, and keep at a distance."

R2-D2 squeaked with approval and suddenly their beat up spice freighter shot into hyperspace after the wayward clone, leaving the '_Invisible hand_', General Grievous, Ventress and the countless vulture fighters behind them.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
